


Beg For Me

by Baltigoa



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: M/M, Smut, Teasing, possible sequel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baltigoa/pseuds/Baltigoa
Summary: Tomohisa and Kazuna have some fun, but Tomohisa finds more fun in keeping his partner on the edge.





	Beg For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambientwhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientwhispers/gifts), [indigo_shaped_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_shaped_love/gifts).



_ “Tomohisa!” _

Kazuna’s voice echoes in the expanse of his partner’s bedroom, his fists clenching at the satin bed sheets as soft lips press gentle kisses along the inside of his thigh. 

He can feel his lovers lips twitch into a smirk at the sound of his own name. His kisses trail further up towards Kazuna’s hip; purposely passing by the twitching member resting against the man’s crotch. Oh, it’s such a beautiful sight, watching him come undone into a fevered mess; but he wasn’t nearly ready to give in. He free hand rubs gentle circles into blond’s side as Tomohisa shifts to kiss his way up, only stopping when their lips meet. 

“Yes, Kazuna? What is it?” 

Kazuna can see the teasing twinkle in his eyes, biting back a moan. His cock ached to be touched, his face and chest red from arousal. He dares thrust his hips against Tomo’s thigh, only to be swiftly held back down with a hand on his hip. 

“Please. I need- I need more!” His words come out in between desperate pants, trying to keep himself together under the beautiful gaze of the man before him. 

“Need more what? You’ll have to be specific, my love.” Tomo teases, pressing another kiss to the quivering lips before him. 

“Tomo please!” He winces at the heavy whine in his voice, blushing even more than he has. “Tomo, I need you to touch me!” 

_ What perfect words.  _

Tomohisa almost moans when he hears them leave his partner’s lips. But he withholds his voice, instead simply smiling down and resting both hands on Kazuna’s hips; thumbs resting mere millimeters from the blond’s cock. He takes a moment to look down, admiring the sight in front of him. 

The way little blonde curls tickle the underside of his fingers, spread around the length now covered and dripping with precum from the swollen pink tip. Perhaps he’d teased just a little too much… Well there was no turning back now. 

His thumbs massage into the skin around Kazuna’s cock, careful not to touch as he watches the man’s expression of purely tortured pleasure. It made him wonder if Kazu could cum just from this. Likely not, but it’d be fun to see just how much further he can push him. 

The whine that leaves Kazuna’s lips is long and tortured, timing with the drip of precum leaving his tip. Poor darling… just a little more. 

“Is this what you wanted?” He teases. He can see Kazu’s toes curling and the muscles in his thighs tensing. He was quite close wasn’t he? If only he had just a little more~

“Tomohisa! Please I need to cum!” His voice is nearly hoarse now and his hips buck into Tomohisa’s hands. It was a sight that could almost be described as cute. Kazuna’s face is twisted in pleasure as he bites at the pillow besides his face, trying to desperately hide the sounds he’s making. 

Tomohisa can’t help himself anymore. Slowly, he lifts a finger and runs it gently along the length of Kazu’s cock. The reaction is immediate. A muffled scream accompanies the thick spray of cum that coats his lovers pale chest. He can’t help but smirk. An almost hands free orgasm… 

Kazuna relaxes into the covers, and tomohisa lays besides him, pulling the man close to his chest. “Did you enjoy yourself?” He teases, kissing Kazu’s shoulder. 

It takes a moment for an answer to come, the blond having to pull his face from the pillow. 

“Next time, I’m getting payback.”


End file.
